Itchy
| image = File:Itchy and Scratchy Land Gate.png | imagewidth = 250 | caption = From Season 6, Episode 4 "Itchy & Scratchy Land" | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Itchy & Scratchy Land 2018 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = The Itchy-Est Place on Earth Pt. 2 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 5x15 | Row 6 title = Building Time | Row 6 info = Instant | Row 7 title = Premium Decoration? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 9 info = ? }} The is a limited-time building that was released on May 30, 2018, as part of the Itchy & Scratchy Land 2018 Event. It was the Town landing point during the event. Jobs Involved For Staff Rides, characters walk from one Itchy & Scratchy Land attraction to another, including the gate, all Nurse's Stations, Soarin' Over Springfield etc. Staff Rides: Homer * Test Weight Limits - 4h Apu * Stock Impulse purchase Shelves - 4h Ned * Bless the Rides - 4h Cletus * Jury-Rig Safety Harnesses - 4h Skinner * Monitor Attraction Queue - 4h Willie * Mop up the Vomit - 4h Moe * Check Seats for Loose Change - 4h Marge * Offer Refreshments - 4h L.T. Smash * Record Screams For Park Commercial - 4h Itchy * Search for Scratchy - 4h Jeremy * Oversell the Fun - 4h Diane * Record Rider Reactions - 4h Scratchy * Avoid Itchy - 4h Ms. Mouse * Offer Cartoon Motel Discounts - 4h Squeaky Voice Attendant * Recycle Ride Tickets - 4h June Bellamy * Narrate Rides - 4h Park Engineer * Appease Concerned Guests - 4h Tina Ballerina * Entertain Ride Queue - 4h Itchy & Scratchy Land 2018 Event Crafting During the event, it was the hub for the crafting system. A total of 10 levels for the player to reach and unlock new crafting items with every new level. Amusement Bonus During the event, it is the hub for the Amusement Bonus that increases the Foam Knives / Inflatable Axes / Rubber Chainsaws rewards from the Stuff Rides jobs. Basic reward without bonus is / / 60 for both premium and non-premium characters. A maximum total Amusement Bonus is 20% for Act 1, 35% for Act 2, and 50% for Act 3. It can be reached by unlocking and buying certain decorations then placing them in Amusement Bonus area behind the .* *At least one square of the item should be placed for the Amusement Bonus to increase. Trivia * Only one can be obtained. Gallery Itchy & Scratchy Land Crafting Guide.jpg|Event's Crafting Guide. Itchy & Scratchy Land Amusement Bonus Guide.jpg|Event's Amusement Bonus Guide. Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate with 35percent Amusement Bonus.png|Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate with Act 2 maximum Amusement Bonus. Itchy & Scratchy Land full of characters.png|Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate surrounded by characters. Itchy & Scratchy Land Grand Opening.png|Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate in the show (Season 6, Episode 4). Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate in the show.png|Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate later in the show (Season 26, Episode 11). Category:5x15 Size Category:Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Free Items Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Itchy & Scratchy Land 2018 Event